The Changing Heart
by Fantasyland
Summary: Reiko Asagiri, having been released from her endless anguish, is now alone in the Meta outside the Mnemonic Abyss kakera. Wishing to move on, she encounters a witch named Rubie who's willing to take the abyss under her wing. The only catch is she wants to 'erase' it to 'save' it. Will Reiko allow this witch to take over, or will she stay by her world's side? T for mentioned suicide


Good evening all. Though I'm not going to spirit you away to the mnemonic abyss, I sure am going to give you a decent story about how it is dissolved into the darkness of the Meta. I'll be using my OC Rubie as the witch who appears to Reiko. If you wish to know more about her then please tell me and I will post her in my forum OC Making. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, almost forgot. Since the Meta is a completely different world compared to the Mnemonic Abyss (being that it has absolutely no Earth-like qualities), I decided to take out the whole need of a cell phone in order to communicate with Reiko. Makes sense, right?

Reiko Asagiri is not my property. Rubie is mine. Please don't steal her.

**The Meeting**

_Finally… the bitterness is gone. My role in this world is done. It's no longer necessary for me to keep my web of deceased memories afloat. The only problem is… Where am I?_

Reiko, freed of her hatred by Rin Kagura, was now floating in an even darker abyss than the one she had created. She looked out into the darkness but all there was to see was bleak nothing, until she turned her head. Seeing a dim light out of her peripherals, she turned around to see a white crystal, glowing softly with a grayish light and flashing pictures of events inside the Mnemonic Abyss.

'…Is this…my world?' Reiko thought as she looked right to see another crystal with similar images. She watched both of them play out on the crystals' many faces. Both crystals showed the exact same events. The perspective the crystals were using made it look as if there were hidden cameras in all of the rooms.

'Isn't this the same?' As if feeling her confusion, the worlds flashed to the scenes where Rin ran to the window to keep Reiko from falling. They had different endings. Surprised, she stepped back and shook her head. She then looked at her hands… they were shaking.

'What… is this?' She hadn't felt this way before… Or at least, she couldn't recall feeling this way when she was alive. The closest memory she could pull to match this sensation was right before she went in for her surgery. '…But… I'm not going into surgery.' Her intuition told her this sense was different, which somehow managed to make her shake even more.

"_What is this feeling?"_

"**FEAR,"** an airy but firm voice replied. Reiko straightened up, startled slightly by the sudden disturbance, and decided to stay put and secure her position. "Fear is a common side-effect from being drug outside your world and into the Meta," the voice said as it became more solid but still didn't reveal a presence, "You don't need to worry though," Reiko then sensed a strong soul behind her, "You are in good hands."

Reiko turned around and saw a teenage girl with long red-gold hair and sharp blue eyes standing confidently in the darkness. She was wearing stylish but witch-like clothing -red, gold, and black were the main colors- and had a red rose a bit above her left ear. The proud face the girl was pulling made Reiko want to smack her for some reason. Despite wanting to wipe the smug look off the girl's face, Reiko looked uninterested in her abrupt appearance and turned back towards the crystals, reaching her hand out to touch one of them.

"Don't touch them!" the girl yelled. Reiko stopped but didn't put her hand down. "The Mnemonic Abyss is a dark world filled with the memories of those who have lost their lives due to visiting a chat room named **The Black Page**, which was created by a certain girl living in Kuromiya Hospital." With this Reiko's hand dropped and her head rose. "The girl had become depressed and killed herself by jumping out of a window, but due to her immense loneliness and hatred, she created a cursed world which was connected to the very thing that she felt had betrayed her… her own web page!" Reiko turned her head towards the girl but didn't try looking at her. "She dragged nearly a thousand souls into the abyss, but what she didn't expect to drag into her collection was the key to her freedom." Reiko turned enough to let the witch see her yellow cat eyes widened in disbelief, fear, and malice. "Oh, did I catch your attention?" Reiko narrowed her eyes and looked down. The witch could tell that she was thinking deeply as her movement turned solemn. With no regret in her decision, Reiko turned around to face the girl once more. "Excellent!" the blonde clapped her hands, looking gleeful. "Thing is, if you were to go back now, you would surely regain your sourness and never be able to leave," she said as a sideways proof of knowing that this was Reiko's world. Reiko acknowledged the witch's understanding of her world by softening her gaze into one that looked almost curious." Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me, but I think I'll take the lead…

Miss **KURONEKO**."


End file.
